


The Legend and the legend

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: DC TV Femslash Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: If one good thing came from the Legends breaking time, it was running into Guinevere again. But first they had to deal with Ray's dinosaur friend.





	The Legend and the legend

"The legends did say King Arthur would return in Britain's darkest hour."

"Yes, but I don't think they meant in Los Angeles, 2017, because  _we broke time, Ray_ ," Sara said. 

"At least saved us from Gertrude."

"This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't eaten her egg."

"I was in the Jurassic for six months, I was hungry, I have no regrets."

That was how it started. 

Truly, it had started the moment she'd set foot on the  _Queen's Gambit_ , but the dinosaurs specifically. That boat felt like a lifetime ago now, and Sara was far from the little girl who'd hurt her sister.

Getting on that boat was the biggest mistake of her life, yet it had led her to this, to time travel, to adventure, to friends, to a new family.

Her only regret was Laurel not being by her side.

Instead she was stuck with Ray Palmer and Mick Rory, who were enjoying themselves far too much given the strong possibility they were about to be eaten by a dinosaur. 

"Sara Lance." Guinevere helped Sara to her feet as the t-rex- Gertrude- retreated. "I assume this has something to do with you."

"It's a long story."

* * *

 

Guinevere was kissing her again. Sara wasn't going to complain.

Courtney had been glad to see Amaya again, and Jax. Sara would talk to him later. Ray and Nate were distracting Arthur and the other nights. Mick and Martin were probably with them.

"So this is the future?" Guinevere asked, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"It's supposed to be," Sara said, pulling back. She'd carry on later. "But there's people and creatures here from throughout time."

"And your job is to fix it?"

"We're also the ones that broke it. It was the only way to stop the Legion."

"Then this is a victory." Guinevere kissed her again. A loud roar came from outside. "The wingless dragon?"

"It's a dinosaur," Sara said. "They were around before humans."

"How?"

"Sara!" Ray ran in. "I think I have an idea for how to get Gertrude back to the Jurassic."

"We're all ears, Ray."

"I'll need your help, my lady."

* * *

 

Guinevere, Arthur, and Courtney had arrived with three companions: Percival, Bedivere, and Gawain. Percival and Bedivere were similar ages to Arthur, but Gawain was younger.

He'd avoided Sara's eyes when she asked.

"You're not a knight."

"I will be soon," Gawain said. "My lady." Gawain hurried after Arthur as Guinevere walked with Sara.

"One of Arthur's nephews," she said. "He's a good lad."

"I've got a feeling he's going to be a good knight one day," Sara said.

Gertrude's nest wasn't far. The plan was for them to find Gertrude, Amaya to calm her down, Ray to shrink her, and for them to take her and her eggs back to the  _Waverider_ , then the Jurassic.

"Yeah," Jax said. "We might need to rethink the plan."

"Who are these guys?" Nate asked. Jax and Professor Stein merged. 

"Ask them later?" Jax suggested. 

"They're HIVE," Ray said. "I recognise them. I'm coming, Gertrude!"

Guinevere drew her sword, and the Legends and Knights counter attacked.

* * *

 

Sara had Gawain at her side. There were maybe twenty HIVE members- maybe from a few years ago, maybe not displaced, they weren't sure- which would have seemed like a fair fight. Except five of them had never seen a gun before, and Ray and Amaya were distracted by baby dinosaurs. Gawain had got himself in a bit of trouble, so Sara had pulled him behind her.

So far he was awful at staying out the way, and very determined to get involved, but he did seem in awe of Sara, so he was listening to most of what she said.

Sara was in awe of Guinevere, but that wasn't new.

They did win. The few HIVE people still standing retreated very quickly when Gertrude got back. And Ray helping protect her babies must have cleared up any feud between them, because she seemed quite happy, especially when she saw Amaya. Which made their job of shrinking not one, but four dinosaurs easier.

Ray and Amaya both seemed a little sad to see Gertrude go, but they dropped her and the babies off, then went to Camelot.

"Your ship is beyond comprehension," Guinevere said. 

"You could come with us," Sara said. 

"Camelot needs me. I would ask you to stay."

"But my team needs me. You and Gertrude aren't the only ones who were displaced."

"You are always welcome here, Sara Lance. Time is in excellent hands."

"Until we meet again, my lady," Sara said. 

"Will we?"

"I hope so." Sara kissed her. "Goodbye, Guinevere."

"Goodbye, Sara."

* * *

 

"Courtney's staying for now," Amaya said. "But perhaps one day."

"We'll definitely be coming back," Jax said. "Sir Lancelot is one of the most famous knights, after all."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible to all the ladies," Sara said, fluttering her eyes at Amaya. Everyone laughed. "Gideon, plot a course for 2017. We've got a lot to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DC TV Femslash Week Day 4: Special Guest Star  
> (dctvfemslashweek.tumblr.com)


End file.
